The present invention relates to an open-type disposable wearing article.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-8968A discloses an open-type disposable diaper comprising a first inner sheet which faces the wearer's body and is elastically stretchable in a transverse direction of the diaper, a first outer sheet which faces away from the wearer's body and is elastically stretchable in the transverse direction and an absorbent pad which is interposed between these first inner and outer sheets to configure a front waist region, a rear waist region and a crotch region extending between these waist regions wherein the crotch region is provided on its transversely opposite sides with second inner and outer sheets which are elastically stretchable not only in the transverse direction but also in a longitudinal direction of the diaper.
In this known diaper, the elastically stretchable first inner and outer sheets defining the front waist region, the rear waist regions and the crotch region facilitate the diaper to be put on the wearer's body because all of these regions are free from formation of gathers. To put this diaper on the wearer's body, tape fasteners attached to the opposite lateral zones of the rear waist region may be anchored on the opposite lateral zones of the front waist region so as to connect the front and rear waist regions with each other.
In the case of the diaper disclosed in the above-cited Publication, a contractile force of the first inner and outer sheets both being elastically stretchable in the transverse direction certainly serves to tighten the wearer's waist region in its circumferential direction.
However, the first inner and outer sheets are substantially non-stretchable in the longitudinal direction of the diaper and therefore do not intend to pull the crotch region of the diaper upward in the longitudinal direction. Consequently, it is impossible for this known-diaper to keep the crotch region of the diaper in close contact with the wearer's crotch region. Furthermore, longitudinally opposite end zones of the second inner and outer sheets are not connected together even after the diaper has been put on the wearer's body, so these second inner and outer sheets do not serve to tighten the wearer's legs in circumferential direction. In other words, it is impossible to utilize a contractile force of these second inner and outer sheets to tighten the wearer's legs.